Malevolent Designs
by Kburn
Summary: The truth behind the Malevolent Entity and human servant is soon to come to light. In preparation the investigation team learn to summon their persona in the real world. While one member of the shadow operative works to solving some of the mystery left behind by the Kirijo groups past. (Includes, P1, P3, P4 cast members and OC's)
1. Chapter 1

=MALEVOLENT DESIGNS=

-Chapter 1-

(August 3rd 2012)

It was an office plain and simple. Not a small one and high in the sky. Large glazed windows covered one whole wall, and the golden rays of sun filled the office. High powered air-conditioning prevented the rays from toasting the room, but even still he was still slightly warm. It may have been down to the jacket, he refused to remove. It was a professional business man's suit jacket, a deep almost black shade of blue. Professionally tailored and perfectly fitting, but the cut and trim of the coat were not the first thing people noticed. No it was the much lighter shade of blue, neatly stitched on the left lapel that got most looks. It wasn't the only one matching the motif on the man either. A neatly folded pocket chief was visible in the jacket front pocket and also quite clearly bore a light blue number one.

Looking passed the strange numbers adorning his attire, it was quite clear that the man in question was a professional business man. His hair was well kept, slicked back except a few rebelling strand of his fringe. A practical styled pair of glasses sat over his eyes , they were a designer brand but that in this case meant that looked professional, and would easily last. In front of the man, who was sitting, was a large desk. It was impressively tidy. A folded panel pc monitor, sat angled so that he could study it without moving, and simple black and white sign sat on the desk beside it. The sign simply read 'Nanjo #1'

Nanjo looked down into the corner of the monitor, and watched it finally tick over to saying 15:00. Reaching out he tapped at the monitor, a touch screen, and flicked through to the web phone function he had built inside. With one final tap the monitor started to ring, before eventually clicking. A younger women's face appeared on the screen. She was long haired and beautiful just coming on to adulthood, but managing it well and as impeccably well-kept as he was. "Amazingly precise timing as normal, Kei-San." The women greeted with a smile. "I do try Mitsuru-san." Kei Nanjo, head of the Nanjo group replied.

"You needed to talk?" Mitsuru asked nonchalantly pushing some hair behind her ear. "Indeed but perhaps it is better if I just show you." Kei said. Click a button on the side of the desk a small hidden laser projected the shape of a keyboard below the monitor and he expertly navigated is computer with the keyboard along. "I just sent you a recording from a meeting earlier today, you should watch it now. I can wait till you are finished." Kai continued leaning back slightly in his chair to be more comfortable as he waited. Mitsuru on the other side of the video call, clicked on the accept button that had popped up. Kei Nanjo's face was covered over as a media player came up on her computer and video started to play.

* * *

The video opened on the image of a meeting room. 2 Chairs were on either side of the table, and at the head of the table stood a youth setting up a projector of some kind. Nanjo himself was nowhere to be seen; Mitsuru assumed that he must be behind what every device was recording the meeting. Soon enough the youth at the head of the table, had finished on the projector and stood up straight. The man was professional looking, as if he had put a lot of effort in to looking his best. However his clothes were cheaper and it wasn't the greatest fitting suit, and a light brushing of wannabe straggly stubble littered his chin. "I apologise for the wait." The youth said politely with a bow to those still seated around the table. Taking a step back and to the side, so that everyone could see the projection, he pressed a button on some small remote.

"Good morning gentleman, thank you all for taking the time to see me. My name is Shin Hashimoto. As I'm sure each of you knows, in business one major deciding factor in profits are the initial costs required. I bring to you today, a proposition that could help reduce the costs.

The cost in particular I speak of is maintenance. I am in the process of writing a computer program, designed to be capable of monitoring pretty much any form of computer and machinery such as automated production equipment in factories. It can monitor and diagnose problems before they occur, based on reduced performance and other criteria. It can inform those that need to know of the problem, and allow proper maintenance to be performed before any major cost incurring breakdown happens.

So far I have test this software, on computer, same phones and even one car but in order to complete it to make it truly platform universal, would require a large amount of work on my part. Work that while I can do alone, I cannot do and live off it at the same time. It is due to this I am willing to give up partial rights to the program upon completion, in return for investment so I can live while I work on it. Once again I thank you for your time."

Shin Hashimoto bowed to those at the table and proceed to start parking away the equipment that he had brought with him. Throughout the video, Mitsuru had watched the presentation on the projection behind Shin. It had mostly been redundant, but it make him have a more professional air which was probably the reason he had chosen to have one during the pitch.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Mitsuru finally spoke once more towards to Kei, having closed the video. "But I'm not so sure I get you reasons?" She added with a question in her tone. "You really don't see how an completely universal self-diagnosis software could be useful for certain 'operations' not even, currently un-functional, and not understood equipment." Kei replied. "You really thing, that such a thing could allow us to figure out their purpose." Mitsuru said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him. "I do not see the harm in trying. You told me someone was using Kirijo equipment against us. It is likely they know, the purpose of things we don't. A major disadvantage." Kei explained himself.

"Okay, a fair point. However I'm not really in the position to come to Mikage-Cho." Mitsuru told him. "I can bring him on board, speak him round. Get him to agree to non-disclosure. Then once he is ready for everything, I can have him sent to you to see if his program can figure out things." Kei offered. "Alright, he will however be your responsibility." Mitsuru told him. "Fine with me, I just want what is best for the operatives. Good day Mitsuru-san." Nanjo replied with and respectful nod, as Mitsuru hung up on him.

* * *

A/N – Finally finished playing both Persona Portable and Arena. Still haven't managed to get round to golden so thing in Golden will not come up. This fic will have persona 1, 3 and 4 characters as well OC characters.

Disclaimer – I don't own Persona or its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

=MALEVOLENT DESIGNS=

-Chapter 2-

(August 3rd 2012)

Empty plates and glasses covered the front room table of the Dojima household. Yu and the other members of the investigation team sat round the table. It was getting late now, and Ryotaro had taken Nanako up to bed, before going to sleep off the few drinks he had at the party. "Good to be back partner?" Yosuke asked. "Of course. I missed you guys." Yu replied smiling at his friends. "It's getting late though, shouldn't we be thinking about going home." Naoto pointed out. "Aww but It's Sempai's first day back." Rise sulked. "Naoto is right but before we go we have something we need to talk about." Yosuke told them. "About last time, do we have to bring it up already?" Yukiko asked. "I agree with Yukiko, we have all summer." Chie agreed. "No Yosuke-Sempai is right, we find out who that guy from May is, track him down and crush him. Then will have all of the time left to enjoy ourselves." Kanji raised his voice, and clenched his hands into fists.

Eventually the rest of the group agreed, as much as they looked forward to peaceful day none of them could ignore the lingering threat from back in May. "As we all know, two people are responsible for the event in May. One from what we saw, probably isn't human while the other is possible connected to Kirijo group in some way." Yosuke started saying after standing up. "All we know is the wanted to turn our persona into shadows, in search for some 'one true vessel' however we don't really have much of a lead beyond that. I tried looking into the Kirijo groups past, but nothing that even hints at shadow is on the net." Yosuke added. "You tried looking on the internet, come on Yosuke did you really think you find anything there." Chie rolled her eyes at him. "At least I've been trying, what have you done?" Yosuke snapped back at her.

"Calm down guys. I knew this would happen. Naoto would you be so kind." Yu said nodding to her. Naoto nodded back and stood up, she didn't look pleased to be talking about this already but was professional in how she delivered it.

"Since last May, I've been investigating Mitsuru and the Kirijo group in my spare time. In the end I managed to get some info out of the detective I met while tailing Mitsuru before the arena incident. He didn't know everything, and most of what he does know he figured out for himself.

Around about 15 years ago the Kirijo group were researching shadows and persona, it was back then Labrys was created. However eventually something went wrong, there was an explosion and lots of people died. However 3 years ago, the results of that explosive experiment's lingering results almost ended the world but Mitsuru-san and her allies somehow stopped it. The detective didn't know what was going on at the time, but knew something was wrong and actually was the one supplying them with weapons. After everything was done, Mitsuru went on to form the shadow operative, and the detective was informed about shadow and the like because he had helped them."

Naoto sat back down after she was done. "Wow at least we know why Naoto's the detective and not Yosuke." Chie joking mocked with a smile. "Shut it Chie." Yosuke almost growled back. "So Kirijo-san stopped some bastard from ending the world. How the heck does that help us?" Kanji asked. "It means we have to take this seriously. The Kirijo group of the past experiment's almost caused then end of the world, and now someone obviously connected to them is working with something that wants strong shadows for some reason. We can't just ignore it, nor can we actually move ahead. We're going to have to work with Mitsuru-san even if she doesn't want us involved." Yu explained. "And if she won't accept that we may have to gain access to their record our own way. By the way I've got something to show you all." He continued looking cautious over to the stair before slowly standing.

Yu closed his eyes and put his hands to the sides of his head, fingers over his temples to help him concentrate. A look of deep thought and slight pain crossed his face, but he continued to focus. "Persona." Yu whispered to himself, a sound of shattering glass, and blue light filled the room for the brief moment and the ghostly form of his main persona appeared and solidified behind him. Yosuke, Kanji and Chie hands cover their mouths to stifle sound, while Rise and Yukiko gasped openly. Only Naoto made no sound, almost as if she had been expecting it. "That's amazing Sensei." Teddie shouted shocked. "Teddie keep it down." Yosuke said putting a hand on his head and pushing him to the floor.

Yu dismissed Izanagi with a wave of his hand as he heard his uncle coming downstairs to investigate the noise. "Oh you're all still here. It's late you kids should be getting home, I don't want your parent complaining at me." Ryotaro told them from halfway down the stairs. "They were just about to go; I'll head up to bed after clearing up." Yu replied to Dojima. "Alright, but don't go staying up to late, leave the tidying till tomorrow if you have to." Ryotaro said heading back up the stairs with a yawn. "We'll talk more tomorrow guys. At Junes" Yu said before wishing them goodnight and escorting them out.

* * *

(August 4th 2012)

The next day rolled around, and the gang had gathered at Junes Department Store's food court as the normally would. All except for Yu had arrived. "I can't believe it. How can Yu summon his persona outside the TV?" Yosuke asked them all as he placed a tray of drinks on their usual table. "Didn't one of Mitsuru's friends do so back in May, why should it shock us Senpai can." Rise responded. "Yeah it's awesome and all but ain't you idiots worried?" Kanji asked glumly grabbing his drink from the tray. "What do you mean?" Chie asked confused. "Kanji's right didn't you notice, it looked like Yu-kun was in pain." Yukiko passing one of the drinks to Naoto who was standing behind her, before taking her own.

"Your right it does." Yu stated simply as he walked over to the group. "It's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to hurt yourselves." He added. "Let me explain. I started trying after golden week once I got home. At first it's didn't work, but the first time I managed it hurt, a lot more than it does now. However I wanted to be able to protect you guys if someone comes after us again, so I pushed my way through it." Yu explained sitting down.

"Damn it Yu you should have told us." Yosuke said annoyed. "I know you, if I told you. You would have tried by yourself. Now that I'm here we're all going to learn. The only way we're going to be able to figure this out, is if we have some help from Mitsuru, but there is no way she will take us on if we can't look out for ourselves. So that's the first job for the investigation team, we master our persona in the normal world. Make it so we can defend ourselves and then when we're ready we're going to go visit Labrys." Yu told them taking one of the drinks that hadn't been claimed. "You've thought this all through already haven't you?" Chie said. "Of course Sensei has, he's the bear-y best leader ever." Teddie cheered.

* * *

A/N – Second chapter. This story is going to alternate between P1/OC and P4 chapter to start. Didn't really say properly in the last chapters AN that while events in P4G won't come up it will use the epilogue as a starting point (Saw it online.)

Disclaimer – I don't own Persona or its characters.


	3. Chapter 3

=MALEVOLENT DESIGNS=

-Chapter 3 -

(August 4th 2012)

Shin Hashimoto looked up at the sign of the posh café. Smoke billowed around him as he smoked what was his third cigarette in last 20 minutes. It was a bad habit, but one that he couldn't kick. It was calming and right now with his nerves he needed something to calm him. The phone call had come last night, in the evening of the same day he had made his presentation to the members of the Nanjo group. He hadn't expected to be called back so soon. He had been told to meet Kei Nanjo, head of the Nanjo group here this morning to have breakfast and discuss business. This being his big opportunity, Shin took no risk at being late, and as such had arrived early. Nanjo on the other hand was late.

The third cigarette butt was dropped to the floor once done, and Shin crushed it under his heel to put it out. Nerves and addiction pushed his hand towards his pocket to claim a forth cigarette, but loud sound of a roaring engine grabbed his attention and force his hand to stop. From around a street corner, a large motorcycle came in to view and pulled up in front of the café right in front of him. Shin immediately knew who it was for the large #1 on the back of the motorcycle jacket. A trait the Nanjo-Sama was known for. He bowed respectfully as the older man got off the bike and removed his helmet.

Kei Nanjo carefully placed his helmet over one of the handlebars of the bike, before turning to Shin. "Sorry for my lateness, you didn't have to wait outside though." Kei told the man. "Come." He said motion with a wave for Shin to follow, as he headed inside. The café much to Shin surprise was completely empty apart from one young woman behind the counter. "Kei-San glad you finally made it. I'm not sure how much longer Miko would be willing to keep people out." The woman said with a smile. "Thank you Miku, can we have a couple coffees and then some privacy." Kei asked the woman. "Certainly Kei-San." Miku replied as Kei took a seat in one of the luxurious chairs, which seemed out of place in a café. "Please Hashimoto sit." Kei offered.

Shin took the chair opposite Nanjo. "Once our drinks get here we'll start. Just relax." Kei told him, which in turn made Shin's muscles tighten and nerve well up more. He wasn't really in the state of mind to relax in front of possible investor. Miku arrived with a silver tray, with matching silver milk pitcher and two china coffee cups and china sugar container and set it on the table. With a respectful nod she quickly went into the back of the café.

"I have a couple of questions to ask of you. About your character, who you are, and what you want. At the end I might have an offer for you. Are you willing to answer my questions?" Kei asked and Shin gulped to himself and nodded in agreement. "How long have you been a programmer?" and what brought you to designing what you have been?" Kei asked. "Errr.. Only a couple years now, it was a passing fancy but then I came up with my work, an idea seemingly from nowhere and I knew I could do it. So I put most of my spare time into it." Shin replied. He found it strange that Nanjo-Sama was asking about him and not just details about his wok. "Do you think that if your work could be used to help people that it would inspire you to work harder?" The next question came. "My work can help people." Shin replied defensively, "And does that inspire you to work your hardest." "Of course Nanjo-Sama." Shin answered way quicker than Kei had been expecting.

"And if you didn't think you could profit off your work would you continue?"

"I don't think I would be able to Nanjo-Sama, electricity, internet plus food and accommodation they all cost money. I'd be forced to work in order to keep the think I need to continue and then wouldn't have the time."

"And if those were supplied?"

"That would be like signing my life away to the work, some form of actual payment would be needed to keep some form of freedom, otherwise I probably would become unproductive quite rapidly."

"So you saying if your livelihood was paid for, plus you had and reasonable monthly wage you would be willing to work. Would you move to get that paid accommodation? Would you be willing to keep your work secret? As well as keep secrets beyond that in order to continue?"

"If I was paid for the trouble I would be glad to."

"Then would you take a look at this" Kei said producing a large smart phone and handing it over. It was already open on a document of some kind. "That is a contract, for you to work for me. Not the Nanjo group but me. It offers paid accommodation as well as 300000 yen a month. Lower than normal due to the paid accommodation but highly generous even so. Also included is a two tiered non-disclosure agreement, one for the work you produce while the other is for things you will have to be told in order to do what I want. Sign it and you'll work for me for a year." Kei Nanjo said waiting.

Shin read over the contract and it was as Nanjo said, it had more details about particulars but he managed to give the gist of it quite well. Shin calmly placed the phone down on the table. "400000 and I'm on board." Shin stated simply. "A little greedy, what about helping people?" Kei asked taken aback at the sudden demand. "Everyone has desires just because mine are monetary doesn't mean I'm greedy." Shin said back sounding insulted. "350000" Kei haggled back. "400000, I'm sorry but if it wasn't for the non-disclosure agreement I would agree to less. I'm basically signing away what I've work on the last couple years if I agree." Shin explained. "Fine." Kei relented reaching out and picking up the phone. Moments later he handed it back with the new figure in place. "You sign first." Shin slide the phone back to Nanjo again. "If you insist." Kei said signing the document with a styles. Shin signed after, and quickly started to flick through the phones option.

"What are you doing?" Kei asked as the other man used his phone. "Just sending myself a copy, can't be too careful." Shin told him. "If you feel the need." Kei dismissed the action taking his phone back when it was giving. "Now for the secrets. Do you believe in the supernatural?" Kei asked shocking Shin. "What sort of question is that? I-I've not really thought about it." Shin admitted, and gave Nanjo a confused stare. "Well it does, in this world exist creatures know as shadows…

* * *

A/N – None this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own persona in anyway


	4. Chapter 4

=MALEVOLENT DESIGNS=

-Chapter 4 -

(August 4th 2012)

The investigation team were on the move walking through Inaba, they had left Junes not too long ago at Yu's request but he hadn't told them where they were going. However once the group arrived at the Samegawa flood plains they started to realize. "Yu-Kun why are we heading to school, it's the holidays?" Yukiko asked confused. "A couple friends are waiting for us. You'll see." Yu said leading the way toward his old school. As they approached the main gates of the school came into view, and two guys were waiting for them. "Yuuuu Heeeey." One of the pair shouted hand in the air waving as the approached. "Isn't that Kou Ichijo?" Chie asked surprised. "And Daisuke? Partner what's going on?" Yosuke asked just as confused as Chie was. Yu ignored the question for the time being and carried on walking over to his old friends.

"Hey guys it's good to see you two." Yu greeted them. "Likewise. Think fast." Daisuke replied tossing something towards him. Yu caught the bundle of keys that he had thrown. "You gonna tell us what you want them for man?" Kou asked looking over the rest of the group behind Yu. "I can't but someday I promise." Yu replied disheartened about keeping things from them. "This is about last year? How you guys went down to Junes most days and disappeared for a couple hours. Don't think we didn't notice, anyway the soccer club going to be down here first Monday of next month. So I'll need the keys back by then." Daisuke informed Yu.

"And when you give them back the three of us our going out like old times. Well that's if Mr Charmer can get away from his new girlfriend." Kou said turning a stretch in to a motion toward Daisuke. "Or if this guy isn't trying too busy studying to get into some fancy foreign school." Daisuke said back sarcastically. "Count on it." Yu replied nodding in thanks towards the two. "We'll see the rest of you after the holidays. Whatever this about you can thank us then." Daisuke said dragging Kou off through the confused looks of the rest of the group and down through the flood plains they had come up through. "Say Hi to Nanako-Chan for us." Kou shouted back as he was dragged off.

"What the heck just happened?" Kanji shouted looking at the fading shapes of Kou and Daisuke. "They just gave us access to a practise ground. Far off from everyone, Daisuke managed to talk the keys out of one of the teachers so the soccer team could practise sometime during the summer." Yu explained. "School you want us to practise using Persona at school Sempai?" Rise asked slightly annoyed at the idea of being at school during the holidays. "The gym actually. It's the best I could come up with. Come on let's get inside." Yu told them, unlocking the school gate's padlock.

* * *

The gym was dark and empty. It was quite a gloomy place without the lights on, the high yet small windows let in only little light. Without the windows it probably would have been impossible to see in the room at all. "Anyone found a way to turn the lights on? Because the light switch isn't working." Yosuke called out to the rest of the group. "Catch." Yu replied to Yosuke tossing. "There should be a weird key that goes in the slot next to the switch." Yu explained after Yosuke caught the keys. "You're right." Yosuke replied fumbling with the keys and doing as instructed. Flicking the light switch again the dark gym was filled with light.

Yu walked over to the centre of the gym and turned to face his friends. "So who wants to try summoning there persona first?" Yu asked sitting down on the floor. The others shared slightly worried looks, in the end Kanji stepped forward. "Alright Yu-Sempai I'll give it a go. How hard can it be?" Kanji said walking over to Yu. "Okay Kanji sit down." Yu instructed and Kanji did as told. Once sitting he took his glasses off and slid them in his shirt pocket. "Just close your eyes and try summoning your persona. Keep trying as if the most precious thing is on the line. Something you would give up everything to protect." Yu told him.

Kanji closed his eyes and tried to think of what was most dear to him. Nothing came to him to start, it was hard to try and think of what was most dear to you when asked. His self-image used to be important to him, though that had started because of his love for his mother. That was gone now, he felt free to be himself without the worries of what other people might think of him, and it was all due to the people in this gym with him right now. They had saved him from his denial, saved him from his shadow. He fought alongside them, and he would keep of fighting to protect them from that creature back in May. No matter what.

Kanji collapsed backward, gritting his teeth together to prevent himself crying out as pain welled up inside him. Like a searing hurricane across his skin. Everyone rushed towards Kanji out of concern except Yu, who knew what was coming. "DAIROKU TENMAOU" Kanji shouted out through the pain, leaping to his feet as fire red form of his persona burst into existence in front of Yu. Clamping a large hand over Yu's shoulder it hoisted him to his feet, before disappearing, Kanji stepped forward to replace were his persona had been and grabbed Yu's shirt collar. "Damn it. You could have told me it hurt that much." Kanji shouted angrily, but forced himself to calm down, dusting Yu's collar where he had grabbed it after letting go.

"I did say it hurt." Yu told him. "Are you alright though?" Yu asked. "It still hurts, but I actually feel pumped. Like I could do anything." Kanji said stretching out. "Sit back down." Yu instructed but Kanji ignored him. Yu looked over to Yosuke who was behind to Kanji. The look put Yosuke on alert and he took a step closer to Kanji in time to catch him as the adrenalin that was in Kanji system subsided and the strain of summoning his persona caused him to collapses. "Kanji-Kun are you okay?" Rise asked in a worried voice, as Yosuke lowered Kanji to the floor. "He'll be alright, he'll be tired more tired than after you all accepted your shadows." Yu explained crouching down next to Kanji, and concentrating. "Dia." Yu said and Pixie one of the smallest of the persona at his command appeared and surrounded Kanji with curative energy before fading away once more. "That should help a little. I wish there was another way to do this, but I couldn't find one." Yu said looking up at the worried faces of the others, sounding sad to see his friend go through the pain that he had.

* * *

A/N – Went with second stage persona for the teams, even though Arena has them use first and Golden apparently has even higher tier ones.

Disclaimer – I don't own Persona.


	5. Chapter 5

=MALEVOLENT DESIGNS=

-Chapter 5 -

(August 4th 2012)

Shin sat leaning back in the chair, staring at Nanjo in a combination of shock and disbelief. His mind was racing, trying to put some reasons behind the insanity the older man had just explained. He could be seriously religious, or even worse he could be insane. Shin couldn't come up with any other reason to justify such a respectable business man telling him such stupid things. Nanjo sounded completely convinced, and was willing to pay above and beyond to get him involved. Put that together with the fact that Nanjo had told him that even a branch of the police were working with them in some sort of secret service and Shin, much to his own shock actually found him almost believing the man.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Shin found himself reaching for his cigarettes. The fact he was actually starting to believe Nanjo meant that he was starting to become extremely worried even scared at the thought that monsters apparently existed. Lighting up a fag that he pulled out of the box, he started to smoke those worries away. Completely ignoring Nanjo who tried to get his attention. He should just get up and walk out, he thought to himself. Once he had finished smoking, Shin noticed there was no way to disposed of the butt, and that little thing brought him back to his surroundings.

In the end Shin put out the cigarette in the coffee he knew that he wouldn't drink after the revelation. "It's a lot to take in I know." Kei stated. "A lot to take in! A lot to take in! I should of asked for more money!" Shin almost shouted more at himself the Nanjo. "Is that all you can think about?" Kei asked in tone of disbelief. "No it isn't but it better thinking about that, instead of the idea of monsters being in the shadows." Shin snapped back, getting out of his seat. "And yet you're not running off out of fear." Kei pointed out. "Of course I'm bloody not, you said that your one of the people that can fight them. Heck it's probably safer to be near you then anywhere else." Shin shouted, rubbing his face nervously. "So you're still on board then?" Kei asked. "You give me a bodyguard, who can apparently fight those things and I will." Shin replied.

"Couldn't you have, well brought me in to the idea slowly?" Shin asked. He wished that he could just forget what he had been told, go home and never met the other man again. But the honesty in his eyes, made the fears great enough to not leave. "Personal experience tells me that finding out in one sudden shock works more effectively. There more I have to tell you. If your still willing in the end, we'll be traveling in a few days." Kei told him standing as well. "Don't. Just tell me where and when to meet you next and I'll be there. After that I'm going for a strong drink." Shin replied. Nanjo told him, that he should meet him at the train station on the 8th, while he deals with accommodation and a bodyguard. After that Shin stormed out, off to find the closest bar to drown the fear inside him with booze and hopefully wake believing this was all a dream.

* * *

(August 8th 2012)

The 8th eventually rolled round slower than Shin had hoped. Getting blind drunk after his talk with Nanjo had not help. He still remembered the secrets he had been told, and the fear that went with it. He wished he could forget but as that wasn't an option, going along with the contract he had signed seemed like the best plan. A paid for life, payment and most importantly protection, all for working on something he wanted to work on anyway. It was such a clear decision to him. He was packed, his entire life separated into a backpack, a suitcase and a laptop bag. His suit was missing, instead replaced with casual clothes if they would be traveling.

Kei Nanjo was waiting as Shin arrived and he was not waiting alone. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show." Kei greeted. "This is Eriko Kirishima, she will accompany you. She is doing me a favour by looking after you on the trip, so treat her well." Kei introduced the women who had been waiting with him. The first thing Shin noticed about her was that she was beautiful, and dressed in a fashionable light brown jacket and shorts. Slung over her shoulder was duffle bag around 3 foot long. ""A pleasure. I'm Shin Hashimoto" Shin greeted her bowing slightly. "Thank you. However I really don't want to be dealing with this stuff again, I'm just escorting you." Eriko replied.

Kei put a hand on Eriko's shoulder. "Are you sure you're up to this? I only asked because you were in town." Kei asked with a concerned look. "It's okay. It just makes me think back." Eriko responded with a sombre expression. "I know it's why I'm still fighting in my way." Kei told her squeezing her shoulder gently, before letting go. "And it's why I can't." Eriko said back wiping her eyes, and forcing herself to smile.

Kei turned back to face Shin. "You're going to Iwatodai city. When you get there you'll meet another old friend of mine, who also works with me. He'll set you up with your accommodation, and will act as your bodyguard. Don't go asking Eriko question, I'm sure she doesn't want to hear them." Kei ordered, Shin simply nodded in response, Kei tone made it sound like he was being serious. "Take care of yourself, hopefully next time you're in the city we'll get to spend some time together." Kei said hugging the woman. "That'll be nice." Eriko replied hugging him back. "Come on it's a long trip. And then sooner we leave the sooner it's over." Eriko said to Shin after the hug was broken, and dismissively headed into the station. "Go" Kei ordered Shin with a wave. Again Shin simply nodded and made his way to follow Eriko, lugging his belonging along with him.

* * *

A/N – One P1 character leaves the scene for a while, while another appears. Don't worry P3 the P3 cast will be appearing after one more chapter of P4.

Disclaimer: I don't own persona or its characters.


	6. Chapter 6

=MALEVOLENT DESIGNS=

-Chapter 6 -

(August 8th 2012)

Over the last few days since Kanji had first summoned his persona in the real world, none of the others had tried to summon theirs. Kanji had done so a couple more times and each time it came more easily. It was less painful, and he no longer collapsed in the end. In fact Kanji was starting to enjoy the surge of adrenalin that the summoning brought. It was so stratifying that he was the first one of them to be outside the school today.

However time ticked forward, and none of the others turned up. Eventually the waiting started to get to him. Reaching in his pocket Kanji looked for his phone. Frantically Kanji patted down his other pockets when he realized his phone wasn't in the pocket it was meant to be in. "Oh shit." He muttered to himself when he couldn't find it. He couldn't call any of the others to see where they were, and what was taking the so long to arrive.

Annoyed at himself for having forgotten his phone, Kanji started to walk away from the school thought the flood plains. In the distance Kanji saw someone running towards him, as they got closer he managed to make out it was Yosuke running as fast as he could. "Yo Yosuke-Sempai." Kanji called ou. Yosuke stopped in front of Kanji, bent over and out of breathe. "Damn...It…Kanji…Train…Station…Now…" Yosuke forced out between ragged breathes. "What going on?" Kanji asked confused. "Now…" Yosuke still too out of breathe to say anything else. "If you say so Sempai." Kenji agreed with a shrug, grabbing Yosuke and tossing him over his shoulder and taking of at a run. Yosuke screaming when he could for Kanji to put him down along the way.

They were only half way when Kanji was forced to put Yosuke down, the train station was on the other side of town to the school. Even Kanji couldn't run all the way, especially with Yosuke over his shoulder. Kanji caught his breathe before turning to Yosuke, who was still shaken from being shook about on Kanji shoulder. "What's going on? What's at the train station?" Kanji asked, taking his glasses off and wiping the swear from his brow. "Damn it Kanji don't ever do that again." Yosuke shouted back instead of answering. "Sempai." Kanji said simply. "Alright alright. It's Labrys. Labrys is coming to Inaba. Yu got a call this morning. But we couldn't reach you." Yosuke explained. "Seriously Sempai?" Kanji asked shocked to hear. "Would I lie." Yosuke countered slightly insulted. "Well I guess we can walk the rest of the way. Can't run anymore anyway." Kanji said starting to walk away, Yosuke followed.

* * *

Labrys sat back in one of the seats of the train, wishing that she had her axe and could just jump out of the window and fly the rest of the way to Inaba. However without her axe that was not a option, and it's not like she could have brought it with her without causing people to panic. In fact that Yasogami high school uniform that she had left Inaba in had been altered and added to so she could move around in public without having people stare. A thin long-sleeved undershirt covered her arms, while a slightly larger skirt and tights covered her legs, and a black pair of special made shoes were connected to what would pass for her as feet. Finally a pair of gloves, left the only indication of her robotic nature the metallic headdress like components.

Labrys smiled as the announcer called out that the next station was Yasoinaba. Standing Labrys looked down at the bag she had with her and her smile turn in to a sad look at the recollection at what she did to get the contents. Lifting the bag with ease she headed for the doors to wait for the train to arrive. 7 minutes later the train pulled into the station and the doors slide open. Upon leaving the station, she was greeted to the sight of the other, excluding Kanji and Yosuke waiting.

"Lab-Chan!" Teddie cried out happily rushing over and hugging the mechanical girl. "It's so good to see you all again." Labrys greeted them all, in her distinct accent. She hugged Teddie with one arm before pushing him off when he hugged even tighter. "It's good to see you to see you Labrys." Yu responded. "Yeah we were shocked when we heard from you." Chie said smiling. "But glad." Yukiko added. "Well der, of course we were." Chie said scratching the back of head embarrassed that she hadn't said so herself. "Where are Yosuke and Kanji?" Labrys asked wondering why they weren't there. "He went to find Kanji? I'm sure they'll be along soon." Naoto explained.

"Here I brought something for everyone one." Labrys said holding the large bag out towards Yu. Yu put and hand out to take the bag, only to dragged to the floor by the sudden weight of the bag as Labrys let go. Wondering what was so heavy, he crouched down and unzipped the bag to look inside. Once he saw what was inside, he zipped it closed again urgently. "Emm I think you should take the bag Naoto." Yu said, standing up and pulling the bag with him. "Why?" Naoto asked confused. "Because you're the least likely to be arrested for having it." Yu explained, making everyone even more curious what was inside.

"Labrys how did you get them?" Yu asked looking slightly worried. "I…I…stole them." Labrys answered in such a quite tone, that Yu had to read her lips in order to tell what she said. "Why?" Yu asked shocked at the idea. Labrys looked down at the floor, ashamed and disheartened. "So you could protect yourselves." Labrys replied still staring at the pavement. "Protect ourselves? What happened Labrys?" Yukiko asked, when Yu said nothing. Labrys didn't answer, but instead looked distressed and upset. Stepping forward she pulled the group in to a large group hug. And then she started to cry.

* * *

A/N – Time to move onto P3 guys for a while. Where a lot going to happen in a very short time.

Disclaimer – I don't own persona or it's characters.


	7. Chapter 7

=MALEVOLENT DESIGNS=

-Chapter 7 -

(August 8th 2012)

"What do you mean missing?" Junpei Iori the #6 operative of the organization known as the 'Shadow Operatives'. "Exactly that Iori-San." Replied the older lab coat wearing man. "Show me." Junpei ordered. "You know the maintenance lab is off limits, except to lab personal." The man told him, but Junpei just gave the man a glare. "Okay sir." The technician gave in, leading Junpei in to the maintenance room. The room at first glance was like a cross between a science lab, electronic shop and morgue. It held multiply metal desks with strange machines Junpei on vaguely knew the purpose, while one of the walls had a collection of metal cabinet doors built in to it.

The technician moved over to one of the doors on the wall labelled 'Iori #6' and open it. A draw much smaller than a morgue one but of a similar design slid out and was clearly empty. Junpei looked at the other doors in the walls. "Open them all." Junpei ordered. "What!" The man exclaimed shocked at the order. "Just open them." Junpei ordered again. Doing as he was told, each of the cabinets were opened in turn, and the outcome cause both Junpei's and the technician's faces to darken.

The wall had 30 of the cabinets but only 14 were meant to be currently used; however upon opening all of the doors only 6 actually contained anything. Junpei looked over to the corner of the room at the camera. "Close them up, and then we're off to the security room." Junpei said walking over to one of the 6 cabinets, and taking the content inside. Junpei strapped the holster around his waist, and checked the Evoker inside was working. "I'm taking this one just in case." Junpei inform the technician, as he was closing all the doors. "Come on." Junpei told the researcher, heading for the door.

The pair made the walk to the security room in silence. Junpei lost in thought at the possible implication of multiply Evokers going missing. While not all operatives capable of using a persona needed an Evoker in order to use them, it was a good back up to have. There was also the fact the police half of the Shadow Operative may blame those brought into the fold by Kirijo group. Knocking on the door to the security when they arrived they were let in. "I want to see all the footage of the evoker maintenance room." Junpei told the guy sitting in front the bank of computers and monitors that made up the camera system.

It took a few minute for the man to set up one of the monitor to start playing the footage he had requested. The footage blurred passed at high speed. Technicians working, and then locking up the evokers for the day. Then a large part of the footage nothing seemed to happen, until someone entered the room on the screen. "Isn't that Aegis' sister?" Junpei asked himself. As Labrys on screen moved over each of the cabinets, proceeding to open them and load 8 different Evokers in to a large bag. "Pause it." Junpei said looking into the corner of the footage to see that in had been taken in the early hours of the morning. "Good find out whoever was on camera duty last night. I need to call Mitsuru." Junpei instructed pulling out his phone and heading out into the hallway.

* * *

"Keep looking for them." Mitsuru told someone on the other end of the phone before hanging up. About to return the phone to her pocket, it rung again and Mitsuru quickly answered it once more. "Kirijo speaking." Mitsuru greeted formally. "I've been trying to get hold of you for the last 5 minutes." Junpei voice said slightly annoyed. "I'm quite busy at the moment Junpei, so this better be important." Mitsuru told him. "Oh I don't know would you say Labrys stealing 8 Evokers out of Maintenance last night important." Junpei asserted via his sarcasm how important he felt it was.

Mitsuru stood from her seat in disbelief. "When Junpei?" Mitsuru blurted urgently. "At like 3 am, why does when matter? Shouldn't where she gone be more important?" Junpei wondered. "Last night I was on the phone with Akihiko around 2 am, he was panicked, and then the line went dead. He's gone missing, as has Aegis and Labrys." Mitsuru related the reason she wanted to know. "Why didn't you call me?" He hollered down the phone line. "I've been too busy arranging people to look for them Junpei." Mitsuru boomed back, shocking Junpei. "That's a shit reason." Junpei snapped back. "But we can talk about that later. Do you think it could be connected?" Junpei finished not sound happy with Mitsuru.

"Possible but no way we can know unless we find Labrys. I had a feeling she's gone to Inaba, I've already sent someone to track her down. The fact she stole 8 Evokers just reinforces that idea." Mitsuru concluded. "Fine, how can I help then?" Junpei offered, calming down. "Get a couple people and escort Fuuka and Ken down to HQ. There both alright but I don't like the idea of them being alone right now." She declared. "Protection detail while others go out looking… Probably for the best I guess, I'd probably be too worried to think straight and search." Junpei agreed. "Who'd you send to Inaba?" Junpei queried, realizing that Mitsuru hadn't said. "I sent Yukari, but don't worry she's taken Koromaru with her. I'll call her to let her know about the Evoker as well though." Mitsuru tried to reassure Junpei. "I'm sure she'll be fine if Koro's with her." Junpei acknowledge before hanging up to go get Fuuka and Ken like he had been asked.

* * *

(Unknown)

Akihiko awoke to splitting pain in his head, and the sight of Aegis crouched over him. "What happened?" He asked disorientated. "Unknown, my memory is corrupted." Aegis replied, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Where are we?" Akihiko asked looking at their surroundings. Vast blackness as far as the eye could see, all except each other. It was disconcerting, the surrounding colour made it feel like it was dark, but there was defiantly light as he could see Aegis, it was almost light everything but them was swallowing the light. "Also unknown and I do not like it." Aegis stated, making sure to stand close to Akihiko. "Me either. Caesar" Akihiko finished by shouting the name of his persona willing it to come forward, but was answered by nothing. "That isn't good." Akihiko mumbled filling with worry. "Not good at all" He added, staring into the vast nothingness.

The vast darkness felt as if it was going to smother them. The hairs on the back of Akihiko's next stood on end, a feeling he didn't often have. There was however one thing he knew usually got them to stand up, like a sort of precognition. "Shadows?" Akihiko asked Aegis beside him. "I do not sense any. It is possible that our current lack of ability to summon persona has dampened my ability to sense them." Aegis theorised. "Let's just hope that you're wrong." Akihiko hoped. "We should not remain here." Aegis stated her opinion that staying here would do nothing. "I agree. Pick a direction." Akihiko told her. "We shall go this way." Aegis chose walking off in a random direction.

Akihiko followed making sure not to fall behind. Watching the darkness he noticed as they walk it seemed to be shifting in shade. Slowly from it's pure black to a midnights sky dark blue. "We appear to causing some change in our surroundings." Aegis pointed out the obvious. "I know, let change things faster." Akihiko responded jogging passed Aegis and taking the lead. After 10 minutes of jogging Akihito found himself not becoming even the slightest bit fatigued. The further they moved, the lighter the surrounding became but it still was only a gradual process. Without tiredness seeming to come, Akihiko pushed himself to go faster.

It didn't take long before he found himself running the fastest he could possible do so. It didn't hurt, it didn't slow him down, and even Aegis was struggling to keep up with him without resorting to Orgia mode. The omnipresent colour had finally reached sky blue of a summer's day. It was then that Akihiko noticed something below them. "Is that a cloud?" Akihiko asked confused, causing Aegis to look as well. It was seemingly floating through the floor, and it wasn't the only one. It was then that the floor was no more.

What had appeared to be only colour imitating the sky now was one, and they were falling. Akihiko forced his body to spin so he could look down in the direction they were falling. Passing through clouds, Akihiko saw what appear to be a giant land mass, miles and miles below. The portion they were above looked like any picture of earth from space, greens and white of appealing colours and section of blue of what might have been oceans. Right in the centre of the pure section of the lands mass was a bright blue light.

However the lands beyond the greens, were not inviting. They were black, purple and in places red and yellows of fire. The whole image put in Akihiko mind, the idea of a paradise sitting in the middle of hell. Not that taking in the information of the land below was really worth much, seeing as he was going to crash into at terminal velocity in the foreseeable future. "Akihiko-San get a hold of yourself." Aegis shouted gliding beside him and grabbing him under each arm. "I will attempt to slow our descent as much as I can." She reassured pushing herself to fly. However her Orgia mode had its limits, and the jets would cut out when she over heated. Plus the fact that they were designed for her own weight only meant they were not the best for the situation. Akihiko closed his eyes and prayed.

* * *

A/N – None at this time.

Disclaimer – I don't own persona or its characters.


	8. Chapter 8

=MALEVOLENT DESIGNS=

-Chapter 8-

(August 8th 2012)

Mitsuru stared at the door of her office, deep in thought. Most of those thought were of concern. All of the most experienced persona users as part of the operative were indisposed. Yukari #4 was with Koromaru Honorary Member #1, heading to Inaba to hopefully track down. Junpei #6 she had sent off to ensure that her friends who were not members of the organisation were safe and protected. Akihiko #3 and Aegis #5 were both missing, and Kei #2 was over in Mikage-Cho. This left only herself and less experienced persona users at her disposable to track down Akihiko and Aegis.

Thinking deeply Mitsuru was struck by an idea. A possible way to track down Aegis, and hopefully Akihiko as well. Flicking through the contacts on her phone she eventually reached the person that idea needed. Uesugi #9 the phone listed, and she pressed the touch screen of the phone in order to start a call. The phone rang for a while before, it was finally picked up.

""Hey Mitsuru-Chan. If you're calling me you must have something that only I can help you with." The voice of Hidehiko Uesugi, answered egotistically and way to informally in Mitsuru's opinion. "Well I'll try to take time out of my busy schedule. How can I help you today?" Hidehiko finished, putting in Mitsuru mind the image of the man, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "You, like Aegis and Nanjo-San are capable of summoning multiply Persona is that correct?" Mitsuru asked. "One of three in the whole org that can. How could you forget?" He confirmed sounding slightly insulted.

"Operatives number 3 and 5 have gone missing. I believe however that may be someone able to locate them. There is a place that as far as I know only those capable of summoning multiply persona may normally visit. Have you ever heard of the velvet room?" Mitsuru explained the situation before asking. "The velvet room, yeah I know it, but how on earth do you?" Hidehiko asked surprised to learn that Mitsuru knew about it. "Ah I get it, number #5 been there. You want me to go there and see if Igor knows where they are. I'm sorry Mitsuru, but I've not been there for years. I wouldn't even know where a doorway to the velvet room exists, or even if it was possible for me to still enter." Hidehiko apologised.

"Could you try?" Mitsuru asked. "I'm meant to be meeting someone later this evening. I'll try until then, but no promises." Hidehiko agreed. "Thank you, It would also be a good idea to make sure you have someone else around, we don't know if Akihiko or Aegis disappearance is an attack or not yet." Mitsuru suggested before hanging up. After that she called Yukari to relate the information she had got from Junpei before and check how she was.

* * *

Junpei instructed the technician to take all the remaining Evokers left locked up at the time, and make sure they were returned to their owners. As well as having a message sent to the owner of the Evoker he had taken, to apologise. Afterward Junpei tracked down a couple of the lower class operatives and made sure they had Evoker before telling them to come with him. The trip to Fuuka's home was quite quick; Junpei had to give direction to one of the other men as he couldn't drive himself.

Leaving the car once they had arrived Junpei knocked on the door to Fuuka's house. Fuuka's mother answered the door and recognised Junpei. "Is Fuuka home?" Junpei politely asked Mrs Yamagishi with a smile to cover his currently worried mind. "Yes she is, please come in." She responded, letting Junpei in before heading over to the stairs. "Fuuka, one of your friends is here." Fuuka's mother called out to her. "Coming mother." Fuuka called back quickly coming downstairs. She was already dress to leave and even had a bright orange bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Mum I'm going out, I might end up staying over with friends." Fuuka called out to her mother again, as the older woman had gone back to the kitchen. "Well please call to tell me, otherwise I'll worry." Mrs Yamagishi replied. "Okay mum." Fuuka agreed grabbing Junpei by the arm and pulling back outside and closing the door. "Has there been any news?" The cheerful way she had been talking to her mother had dropped away once the door was closed. "Not yet, come on let go get Ken." Junpei replied opening the car door for her.

* * *

Ken Amada sat on his bed leaning against the wall of his room worried. His Evoker was in hand, and the fear that he was currently alone caused him to grip the handle so hard it almost hurt. It wasn't just the fear of being alone though that had him holding his Evoker, but the impossible sight of himself standing before the bed. It had appeared seemingly from nowhere. "Are you too scared to use that?" The copy of him said pointing to the Evoker in his hand. "You think that your friend believe you're too weak, too young to fight alongside them, and we're right. We're a spineless, pale, pathetic runt." The yellow eyed mirror image of himself said walking menacingly towards the bed.

"So what." Ken spat out jumping up from the bed at the copy. Taking the clone by surprised he pushed him away. "So what if I'm weak and scared." Ken shouted his free hand reaching out to the window curtain and pulling it down with a violent tug and catching the curtain pole as it was ripped from the wall. "So what if I'm young." Ken continued to shout spinning round with the curtain pole and stabbing it forth like a spear into the ribs of the malevolent yellow eyed teenager. "A pity, it seems you already know about me, no matter it not as if you can beat me." The clone said with a smirk as he stood up straight.

"Really I just see a spineless." Ken struck again. "Pale." Another stab caught the creature. "Pathetic runt." A final stab sent the copy flying into the wall, as Ken spun his Evoker round in his hand and pointed it at the side of his head. "Kale-Nemi" He shouted pulling the trigger, blue light and shattering glass, and his persona started to form. "There always the next one." The clone said fading into darkness, as lighting arc from the cage like body of Ken's persona into where the shadow had been.

* * *

As the car pulled up outside, Ken was already standing there waiting for them. His Evoker was hidden inside his jacket, but the curtain pole he had used as a weapon not long before was in hand held like a walking staff. "Ken!" Junpei exclaimed jumping out of the car when it had stopped. "What's with the pole?" Junpei asked looking at it confused. "Just get in." Ken said pushing Junpei back in to the car and throwing the pole inside before jumping in afterwards. "Are you okay Ken-Kun?" Fuuka asked once they were all in the car. "I was attacked but I'm fine. We need to go see Mitsuru-Sempai now." Ken explained, putting on his seatbelt and leaning forward to the shadow operative who was driving. "And I'm sure running a few lights won't matter." Ken suggested before leaning back again, as the car took off.

* * *

Hidehiko sat in a small café in the city, trying to come up with some idea on how to gain access to the velvet room for Mitsuru. He had been interrupted a few times by people asking for autographs, which he absent-mindedly signed still unable to think of a way to go about to fulfil his task. There had to be a door to the velvet room somewhere in the city, but they had a habit of turning up where they wanted to, not when someone wanted them to. Except. An idea struck, he had no idea if it would work but it might just do the trick, but he needed more people. Jumping out of his chair, he quickly went to the café counter and procured another coffee, before heading off to get the train across town to the shadow operative HQ.

Once he arrived he was quick to make his way up to the top floor, as it was where Mitsuru's office was located. He didn't knock, that wasn't his style and he walked in through the doors as if he owned the place. "Hey Mitsuru, I have an idea." He greeted causing, Mitsuru to look up from her desk. "Oh I wasn't expecting to hear from you so quickly." Mitsuru replied. "As I said Idea! There a thing known as the persona game, which I and my friends played when I was younger. It was after that we got our persona, from a man known as Philemon. He describes his world as the realm between dreams and being awake, the same description of the velvet room." Hidehiko explain enthusiastically like he was a genius. "You think that repeating it, may let you go there again." Mitsuru stated. "You got it in one. I'll need at least three more people and a reasonable big room. And seeing as I still have things to do later the quicker the better." Hidehiko replied letting himself fall into one of the chairs in the room to wait.

* * *

Disclaimer – I don't own persona or it's characters.


End file.
